The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and specifically relates to a semiconductor device that monitors various voltages, for example.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a voltage comparator circuit that compares the magnitude of two power supply voltages. Patent Literature 2 discloses an A/D converter that includes multiple comparators to compare an input signal with mutually different reference voltages, and an encoder that encodes the comparison result. Non Patent Literature 1 shows a circuit configuration of a general comparator including seven transistors.
(Patent Literature 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-141113
(Patent Literature 2) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 07(1995)-326970
(Non-Patent Literature 1) Phillip E. Allen and Douglas R. Holberg; “CMOS Analog Circuit Design”, Second Edition, Oxford University Press, p. 445